


It's Not Alright, But It's Okay

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon was rising, yet Isaac didn't fear losing control. Although he worried about Scott, an unexpected appearance of Derek reminds him of what his anchor really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Alright, But It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> You can so ignore the relationship aspect and see broship. I switch between them being my OTP and my brOTP. I really need to stop writing random one shots, but that day will not be today.
> 
> Thanks to Der bear for reading this over.

The full moon was slowly rising and Isaac was a little worried. It was over himself. No. It was over another wolf that he had come close to. He felt like he was taking one step after another away from the life he first held as a wolf to this one. Maybe he was growing better at this? Or maybe he was just better at adapting.

It didn't really surprise Isaac in the least when he kept his cool on the full moon. He was upset and had lost so much over the years. He couldn't take the looks that Scott offered him, nor the way Scott reeked of sadness. Stiles had come over and chained him up, afraid of him wolfing out without Allison around to anchor him. He shook his head and said he would be fine.

Stiles hadn't believed him, but he claimed he would be fine. He just sat next to Stiles as they talked with Scott, trying to keep him grounded as the full moon grew brighter and brighter, slowly peeking into the room.

Scott wolfing out had been expected, but he didn't break the chains. No. The Alpha just cried, his wolf howled. It was a heartbreaking sight, one Isaac and Stiles would sure they would never be able to forget. It sounded so pained, like he was being tortured with no end in sight.

But eventually the howling ended and Scott just cried, and cried, and cried. Claws scratched up the floor. Isaac had to stop Stiles from going over, instead, sending him to answer the front door when the doorbell started to ring.

The scent of Derek was actually rather calming as the human lead the former Alpha into the room. "He's not taking this moon so easily," Isaac drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his chest. Stiles settled back down on one side of him, Derek taking the other.

"He lost his anchor. He needs to find a new one." Derek's explanation was one they already knew of. "How are you holding up?" Isaac knew Derek was worried of him wolfing out, but the blond just shook his head.

"I'm fine." Derek nodded and they spent the rest of the night listening to Scott's cries until the moon passed and the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Isaac wasn't even sure when he fell asleep, but it was warm and comfortable. It felt like safety and home, the first time he felt like this since Derek had kicked him out. His mind slowly began to focus: Derek. Blue eyes snapped open to glance to his side. Derek seemed to be just waking up but had his arm wrapped around Isaac, holding him close.

"Dude, what the hell." Isaac accidentally hit Stiles as he tried to shift away from Derek.

"Sorry," Isaac ran his fingers through his hair, getting up and leaving the room. He quickly went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath before relieving himself and washing his hands. He hadn't felt so refreshed in a while. He guessed it was Derek.

"Isaac?" There was a gentle knock on the door as Derek spoke his name gently. Isaac opened the door to face his former Alpha.

"Why did you come over last night, Derek? We were fine on our own. We could handle Scott." Derek shifted and stared at the ground. Isaac wanted answers, needed to know.

"What if... I was the one who needed the help in remaining grounded?" Isaac wasn't expecting that. He didn't even know what to say. Derek didn't share. Didn't ever show weakness.

"You? Why would you need help, Derek? You've been in control longer than I've known you." Isaac leaned against the bathroom sink, needing something to support himself.

"While I had you, Erica, and Boyd around... I learned that anger doesn't have to be my anchor. I think I spent a while considering different anchors, seeing what you guys used. Your anchor is your father and I decided... pack would be the best anchor. I had to protect you guys. In the end, I lost everything." Isaac closed the distance between him and Derek, grabbing the elder male's shirt. He gripped it tightly.

"You lost everything because you weren't open. You kept everything a secret and never included any of us in it. You were the worse Alpha in the history of Alphas. Well... Deucalion and his pack were worse, but still... You were pretty bad." Isaac sighed. "And I abandoned my father as an anchor when it became too difficult. I bound myself to my past and couldn't move on." Isaac took a deep breath. "I made the pack my anchor. I made _you_ my anchor. Because, although you were a horrible Alpha, you did everything to protect us. And I guess I needed something powerful like that in my thoughts to keep going." Isaac released Derek. He had spent so long mad at Derek, so upset over what he did. But he forgave him once he realized what had happened, why Derek was always trying to make the tough sacrifices that weren't his call to make.

"Isaac... I'm sorry." Derek's words were sincere. Isaac could tell he meant them, like it almost pained the former Alpha to whisper the words.

"I'm moving back in with you. I'm still your responsibility and I won't accept you saying no." Isaac slightly pushed Derek out of the way to go back to check on Scott, having forgotten about him after waking up to being so close to Derek. "I need you as much as you need me," the words were whispered low. Low enough that, if Scott is awake, the Alpha wouldn't hear them.

"Of course," Derek replied.

They returned to find Stiles releasing Scott from his chains, the Alpha yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning, Scott. We're going to head out." Isaac leaned against the door frame, knowing Derek was right behind him.

"Both of you?" Stiles blinked.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for putting me up, Scott. I'm going back with Derek." Scott froze at the words.

"What?" Isaac nodded before brushing past Derek to go to his room to grab the few things he brought to the McCall house with him. "Derek?"

"Isaac is my responsibility, Scott. He's coming back to live with me at the loft." Derek crossed his arms.

"You kicked him out. You can't just make him move back in there with you!" Stiles jumped to his feet.

"He didn't decide it, I did." Isaac peered over Derek's shoulder. "Thanks for everything. How about movie night at the loft on Friday with all the others? It's settled. Let's go, Der." The blond tugged the elder male off without a second thought, not waiting for a reply from the two in the room.

It felt weird being back at the loft. It felt like being home after being gone for so long. It took Isaac a minute before he actually entered the loft. He blinked as he went to the corner of the room where he kept his things stored, but found it was empty.

"Derek? Where are my things?" Isaac turned around to look at Derek.

"Our room." Isaac paused. Their room? Isaac had never had a room before. He slept on the couch. But Isaac decided to venture into the room that had been Derek's, to find a new wardrobe in the room and another nightstand. He realized some items in the room were his. Isaac just glanced around before moving to one of the wardrobes, tugging it open to see his clothes hung up. He placed his bag down in it.

"Things will be different this time, Derek. We use our words to be truthful and open, instead of hurting each other. Understood?" Isaac turned around to see Derek watching him.

"Of course," Derek replied and Isaac grinned.

"Good. Now how about we train? We have some bonding time to make up for." Isaac tugged Derek out of the bedroom and to the living room. Things would get better. It just took one step at a time.


End file.
